Cuando las cigarras lloran
by Shianacz
Summary: Tal vez para mí Hanyuu era menos de lo que pensaba. Tal vez era más de lo que parecía. Tal vez ni yo sabía lo que sentía por ella. Y es que…


Este fic lo escribí hace mucho, para un concurso… Me gustó bastante porque siento que mantuvo la esencia de Higurashi…

**Disclaimer: **Ni HnNKn me pertenece ni nada relacionado con 7th expansión... Excepto Rika (?)

**Cuando las cigarras lloran****.**

Y sigo pensando, interrogándome, hundiéndome en mis pensamientos tratando de encontrar una respuesta. Una respuesta para aquella interrogante que aún, después de tanto tiempo, no he podido cerrar, y me parece increíble.

Creí que continuaría luchando por mucho tiempo más para poder aclarar aquellas dudas que me atormentaban. Sin embargo, salió el tema, sin querer, hoy, mientras conversaba contigo.

-¿Estás mejor, Rika? – Me preguntaste en silencio aquella vez que había caído resfriada. Nadie estaba a mi lado entonces, al menos nadie más que tú. La fiebre me había impedido ir a clases, pero mis amigos no podían perder por mí su obligación de asistir a ellas. - ¿Te duele la cabeza?

-Estoy bien, Hanyuu. – Sin embargo, no era del todo verdad. Mis ojos permanecían cerrados, pues el agudo dolor que sentía no me permitía abrirlos. Era verdad que no me dolía la cabeza, pero sí todo el resto del cuerpo.

Como muchas otras incontables veces, no me digné a agradecerte por aquella preocupación que siempre demostrabas para conmigo. Y es que, incluso ahora, no entiendo el por qué de mi actuar… Y, no sé el por qué, pero no es que lamente todo lo que te hice. No me disculpo, no ahora.

-¿Necesitas algo? – Preguntaste. Pero yo no te respondí.

Sabía que, de cierta forma, te lastimaba; pero me confiaba lo suficiente para saber que ignorarías también mis silencios, y permanecerías a mi lado, como lo habías hecho siempre.

…Siempre. Eso sí que era mucho tiempo.

Guardaste silencio. No podía saber lo que hacías, pero yo era la persona que más te conocía, y, seguramente, jamás existiría alguien que lo hiciera como yo.

Me estabas observando.

Cada centímetro de mi rostro, cada pequeño movimiento que en él percibías. Rememorando todo recuerdo que en él pudieses ver. Ése era uno de tus pasatiempos, observarme, y nunca antes había comprendido el por qué.

-Hanyuu. – Llamé tu atención, aunque de todas formas no había sido necesario.

-¿Qué pasa, Rika? – Preguntaste con ese tono nervioso que te caracterizaba.

-¿Se puede saber por qué me miras tanto? – Pregunté.

-¿Eh? – Tu voz se notó algo confundida, o incluso sorprendida. Seguro te había tomado desprevenida. - ¿Cómo sabes que te estoy viendo?

-No me preguntes eso. Pero, Hanyuu, no me refiero sólo a ahora. – Abrí mis ojos suavemente, y fijé la vista en un punto indefinido del techo. Guardé silencio por unos instantes. – Siempre lo haces. – Dije finalmente, girando la cabeza y fijando mis ojos en los tuyos.

-¿Siempre? Yo… yo no me había dado cuenta, Rika. – Bajaste la mirada avergonzada. Tus titubeos demostraban que no podías ocultar lo obvio.

-No mientas. – Seguiste sin levantar la mirada. Al parecer no podías mantener la mía. – Hanyuu, te hice una pregunta.

-Lo siento. – Dijiste finalmente. – No sé si pueda responderte. – Estabas hablando con esa voz seria que pocas veces sacabas a flote. – Tampoco yo sé el por qué, pero no puedo evitar hacerlo, Rika. Ya es una costumbre para mí el observarte, hagas lo que hagas, vaya a donde vayas, siempre…

-De eso ya me di cuenta. – Volví a cerrar mis ojos, comenzaban a dolerme de nuevo. – Pero realmente desearía saber el por qué.

-También yo, Rika.

El sonido de una cigarra que lloraba mientras descansaba en el marco de la ventana abierta rompía levemente el silencio que, nuevamente, habíamos impuesto. Una suave brisa ingresó para acariciar mi rostro, algo que me hizo sentir, de cierta forma, mucho mejor.

-Ya va un tiempo desde la última vez que pudimos tener tiempo a solas, ¿cierto? – Te pregunté. Quería descansar, pero no me agradaba el silencio.

-Tienes razón. La última vez yo aún era un… espíritu.

Y era verdad. Nunca supimos cómo, pero gastaste tus energías creando el mundo final, en el cual apareciste tú, en carne y hueso, para que mis amigos pudiesen verte. No podíamos creerlo, llevabas años sin sentirte "humana".

Pero, desde entonces, no habías vuelto a la _normalidad,_ y no teníamos idea de qué hacer para lograrlo.

-¿Quieres volver a serlo, Hanyuu?

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres volver a ser un espíritu? – Ni siquiera yo estaba segura si deseaba escuchar la respuesta a esa interrogante. Tú tampoco sabías qué responder, lo supe al ver que callabas. - ¿Sí? – Insistí.

-Rika, ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos ya vagando por los mundos? – Tu respuesta fue una nueva pregunta.

-Bastante…

-Todo ese tiempo permanecí sin forma, se podría decir. Y durante todo ese largo tiempo, nunca nadie se percató de mi presencia, eras tú la única que podía verme, y eso…

La cigarra continuaba llorando. No me distraía, por el contrario, era agradable escucharla.

Afuera, los árboles se agitaban por la brisa y el sol brillaba en lo más alto del cielo.

-¿Quieres que cierre la ventana? – Preguntaste, cambiando bruscamente el tema, y dejando tu respuesta a medias.

-No, gracias. – Te respondí. - No hasta que aclaremos ésto. – Me senté en la cama suavemente. Intentaste sujetarme, pero te aparté. –Déjame, puedo sola. – Logré acomodarme en una posición no muy dolorosa. Te observé detenidamente, como diciendo "continúa". Suspiraste, y luego sonreíste, para mi sorpresa.

-… y eso era suficiente para mí. – Concluiste. – Yo era feliz estando sólo contigo, y siempre sentí que no necesitaba de nadie más, ya que eras todo para mí. Sin embargo, ahora sé lo que es tener a otras personas a tu alrededor, y puedo decir que… - Apretaste tus labios, por miedo a continuar. Yo no hice ni dije nada, y te dejé proseguir. – Puedo decir que… - Me miraste detenidamente a los ojos, y sonreíste. - Que mi modo de pensar no ha cambiado, después de todo.

-¿No? – No sabía realmente qué era lo que sentía.

-Verás, Rika… No es que no estime a tus amigos. Son unas personas increíbles que nos enseñaron a ambas que el querer cambiar las cosas es el primer paso para llegar al poder lograrlo. Sin embargo, Rika, para mí ellos no son lo que son para ti. No sé si puedas comprenderme.

De cierto modo, te comprendía. Pero, la verdad era que mis amigos no eran para mí lo que tú creías que eran.

-Hanyuu… - Aún tenía que aclarar esa maldita duda…

Tal vez para mí Hanyuu era menos de lo que pensaba. Tal vez era más de lo que parecía. Tal vez ni yo sabía lo que sentía por ella. Y es que…

-Hanyuu, ¿cuánto tiempo más te quedarás a mi lado? – Pregunté. La verdad es que nunca se me había ocurrido esa pregunta, y, cuando vino por primera vez a mi mente, no pude apartarla nunca más.

-…Hasta cumplir mi misión, supongo. – Respondiste, a pesar de que tardaste un poco en contestar.

-¿Supones?... ¿Quieres decir que no lo sabes? – Asentiste.

-Lo siento, Rika.

-Hanyuu… - Apreté los puños. – Después de todo, por fin logramos este mundo perfecto, ¿no era ésta tu misión? – Un mundo perfecto. Y si es que iban a existir otros mundos, yo sabía que serían tan perfectos como éste.

-Eso creía.

-Pero sigues aquí.

-Así es.

-¡Hanyuu, ¿podrías, por una vez en tu vida, darme una respuesta concreta sin dar tantas vueltas, por favor? – Me estaba impacientando, todo era confusión dentro de mi mente, y eso no me agradaba.

-Lo haría si conociera la respuesta. – Cerraste los ojos, esperando a que me calmara, y cuando sentiste que mi respiración volvía a la normalidad, proseguiste. – Rika, recuerdo toda mi vida pasada, pero… Pero esa vida acabó con mi muerte, entonces dejó de ser importante para mí; y mi muerte comenzó con tu nacimiento. Ni siquiera sé si en estos momentos estoy viva o muerta. Es más complicado para mí de lo que te puedes imaginar… Y, en cierto grado, doloroso.

-Hanyuu… - Un pensamiento cruzó mi mente. Hanyuu se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. No sabía lo que era, ni cuánto tiempo seguiría… así. ¿O sí?

Lo analicé, y me di cuenta que, de alguna forma, yo sí conocía la respuesta…

…Y la realidad en que me encontraba cayó repentinamente sobre mí.

Y es que, Hanyuu, al igual que todos los demás, no existen en realidad. Nunca existieron, y nunca lo harían. Sólo eran piezas de mi tablero de juego. De un juego que, nuevamente, había acabado.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía ser yo misma algún simple día de mi vida?

No. Más bien, ¿por qué no podía transformarme en Rika Furude un solo día de mi vida? Ya no podía fiarme de mi misma. Por un tiempo había olvidado quién era, pero ese alguien jamás había dejado realmente este cuerpo.

Sabía, en lo más profundo de mí, que, después de todo, yo era la bruja más cruel. Tal vez no la más poderosa, o tal vez sí; pero sí la más malvada, y, como todas las brujas, también muy codiciosa. Aquella bruja que lo que más deseaba era ganar este juego maldito. Aquella bruja que, después de muchas rondas, se dio cuenta que sus "amigos" nunca importaron, pues eran los peones malditos de un juego maldito que jugaban unas brujas malditas.

-Maldición… - Después de todo, siempre lo supe.

La cigarra dejó de cantar. Y entonces, en el silencio, recordé aquellos versos que había escrito… Hace mucho tiempo.

_Ella no estaba desanimada ni le lloró a su destino.  
>Ella era hermosa.<em>

_Ella no aduló a n__adie y luchó contra ellos por sí sola.  
>Ella era noble.<em>

_Ella brillaba alegremente, como una figura divina.  
>Yo necesitaba alguien como ella<em>_._

___- Frederica Bernkastel_

Ahora comprendo realmente por qué siempre adoré este juego, y es que el juego en sí nunca me importó en realidad. La razón por la que me hundía en el mundo de Hinamizawa una y otra vez era otra.

Yo necesitaba a Rika Furude.

Ella era humana, pero, de cierta extraña manera, era mucho, mucho más poderosa que lo que yo fui, o podría llegar a ser alguna vez… Lo admitía, le tenía envidia.

Envidia por tener amigos a quienes querer proteger. Y es que para mí eran peones, mientras que para ella eran su motivo de seguir luchando. Para mí Hanyuu era una esencia cualquiera, mientras que para ella era su esencia de vida, y esa era la razón por la cual nunca pude aclarar bien lo que sentía por ella.

Yo no era Rika Furude. Rika Furude era yo.

Furude Rika, Frederica…

…Frederica, Furude Rika.

No era como verme reflejada en un espejo, más bien era como ver a otra persona completamente distinta. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué Rika Furude continuaba comportándose como yo?

Tenía que dejar de ser aquella bruja maldita, y comenzar a comportarme de manera más humana. Demostrar que, después de mil años, continuaba teniendo corazón, que no lo había perdido. Demostrar que para ganar no sólo se necesita poder o estrategia, si no también las ganas de querer hacerlo, o un motivo.

Sí, quería ganar el juego completo, pero, ¿no estaba ya tan cerca? Había ganado varias rondas, pero también había perdido otras cuantas.

Y ahora, sin darme cuenta, había ganado esta ronda.

-Hanyuu… - Repetí. – Lo hice…

-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó sorprendida.

-Lo hice… - Me dije a mí misma, sentándome nuevamente sobre la cama. El dolor había desaparecido. – Por fin, y no me había dado cuenta.

Ella guardó silencio.

-Hanyuu, ya puedes cerrar esa ventana. – Sonreí.

Quiero ser humana, y a pesar de que me es imposible ahora, aún hay cosas que puedo hacer, al menos para sentirme bien conmigo misma… O con Rika Furude, comenzando contigo, Hanyuu.

Gracias. Por permanecer siempre a mi lado.

Gracias. Por permanecer siempre en silencio.

Gracias. Por dejarme dar cuenta de mis errores por mí misma.

Perdóname. Por ignorarte.

Perdóname. Por gritarte.

Perdóname, por pensar que no eras nada. Un peón… Cuando tú eras más incluso que mi reina.

Hanyuu… Nunca te olvidaré, no mientras permanezcan mis recuerdos de estos divertidos mundos.

Sé que desaparecerás, el día en que decida dar por acabado este juego. Porque, ¿sabes?, estoy ansiosa que llegue el día en que deje de ser protagonista y partícipe, y comience a ser una simple espectadora.

Gracias por verme abrir mis ojos por primera vez. Gracias por estar ahí al momento de mi primer respiro, por bendecirme.

Gracias porque sé que estarás cuando cierre mis ojos por última vez, y dé, finalmente, el jaque mate de esta partida, para aplaudirme.

Gracias por ser mi carta triunfante. Por permitirme ser humana, y por permitirme dejar de serlo.

Gracias por ser contenedor de mis poderes y mis recuerdos. Por ser mi más grande secreto, amiga y, por sobre todas las cosas, compañera.

Puedo verte ahora. Tu cuerpo, poco a poco, se desvanece… Pero no desapareces.

Sonrío. Ya veo, aún queda una nueva partida, ¿verdad?

Te tomo la mano y te dedico una sonrisa. Sí, Hanyuu, esta sonrisa es para ti.

Un nuevo mundo se abre, puedo verlo, nos está esperando. Vamos, Hanyuu. Vamos juntas a ese nuevo mundo. Juntas… De nuevo.

Y la cigarra volvió a cantar.


End file.
